Ski 'Boy'
by Kuwashima Yuuki
Summary: This is my version of Nononono, hope you enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Ski 'Boy'

* * *

{ Chapter 1: Only another dream }

" Yuuki-chan! Get up! It is your Oto-sama's ski jump competition. " Yuuki's Oka-sama called out for her. Yuuki opened her eyes in excitement, she immediately rushed out of her bed and checked the calender. " Kyaaa! It is really Oto-sama's competition! " she went to the toilet and changed and rushed out of her room and out with her Oka-sama to the competition venue, Osaka Ski Submit.

At the Osaka Ski Submit,

" Yuuki-chan! " Yuuki's Oto-sama called out for her from a far. Yuuki turned her head towards where the voice was coming. Her eyes beamed with happiness when she saw her Oto-sama.

" Oto-sama! " she shouted at the top her lungs and ran to him. " Heh, Yuuki-chan came to see me win the gold medal? " Yuuki's oto-sama smirked. " En! Because Oto-same is the best Ski jumper in the world! The whole village is depending on you to win back the gold medal and make Osaka and Japan proud!" smiled Yuuki giving two thumbs up. Yuuki's Oto-sama pats her head and smiled. " En! I'll bring back the medal for everyone in Japan! Just watch your Oto-sama closely! Oh, that reminds me where's you Oni-sama?" he asked. " Ah! Oni-sama will be coming with Oji-sama! " replied Yuuki in excitement, while waiting for her twin brother to appear. " Oto-sama! " someone was shouting from the far end of the Venue. It was Yuuki's Oni-sama, Yukio. " Ah! Yukio-kun!" Yuuki's Oto-sama, he grabbed Yukio by the arm and gave him a big hug. Yuuki pouted in jealousy. Her Oto-sama took noticed of it. "What's wrong, Yuuki-chan?" he smiled at her. " When I came, Oto-sama only pats my head, but Oni-sama came, you hug him!" complained Yuuki.

Her Oto-sama laughed and carried her into his arms and hugged the twins. " All participants please get to the submit now. The Games will start in ten minutes."

"Well I got to go. Wish me all the best, okay? " smiled Yuuki's Oto-sama, and waved good-bye.

" En! " replied the twins, waving back. Yukio held Yuuki's hand. " Let's go all the way at the front and cheer as loud as we can for Oto-sama! That way he'll sure win! " smirked Yukio. Yuuki nodded, and both ran together side by side to steal the front view.

At the games,

" Up next! It is David Calvin Cook from the United States of America! " and he launched off from the submit and landed beautifully on the mark 189 feet. Soon, it was Yuuki's Oto-sama turn. " Up next! Yamamoto Kyo! From Osaka, Japan! " Everybody in the venue cheered for him and from where the twins were standing, they cheered the loudest.

At the submit,

" Hey, Yamamoto. Congratulation. " said David. He smiled and nodded and got ready to launched, but the weather was not on his side. His manager shook his head and lays his hand on his shoulder. " I think is best if you skip this jump, a weather with this kind of wind will definitely make you fall. " he told him. Yuuki's Oto-sama shook his head, "Once I am here, I will definitely not hold back. I have train hard for this and came here to win back he gold medal for my country and family. " replied Yuuki's Oto-sama.

As he steady himself for launching, the weather just got worst but he did not bother about it. Without waiting for the perfect moment, he just launched off from the summit. All his fans were looking anxious as the wind was to harsh on him. When he landed on the two hundred feet mark but lost his balance due to the strong wind which hit him hard while landing and he rolled down the hill. The twins opened their eyes in shock, and screamed at the top of their lungs, " OTO-SAMA!" The twins Oji-sama told the crowd to immediately call the ambulance.

The twins jumped over the railings and ran towards their Oto-sama, but the rangers stopped them. They pucnhed and kicked the rangers or anyone who was in their way and ran forward to their Oto-sama. " Noones stops us until we see our Oto-sama! " the twins shouted at anyone who were in their path. When they finally could see their Oto-samae right in front of their eyes, the terrible incident was even more worst from the audience view. Their Oto-sama was covered with bruises and lying on his pool of blood. The incident shocked the twins they couldn't stand on their own two feets. " Oto-sama! You can't give up like this! You just can't die like this! You landed on the two hundered feet mark! You can't let it go like this! You can't let go of the promise!" shouted Yuuki. " Oto-sama! Please I beg you, don't give up! Hold in there!" shouted Yukio.

However, no matter how loud they shout, their voices just can't seem to get through. There were no signs that he actually could hear them but only a smile left on his face.

"Oto-sama!" Yuuki screamed, and woke up. "Huh? Oh, it was only a dream." Yuuki heaved a sigh and turns her focus towards another bed where her twin, Yukio, lay. "Hey, you know what? I dreamt about the incident again." she smiled and pats his head. Suddenly she collapsed, and just sat there and cried. "Yukio! Please come back around! I don't want to be another dream!" cried Yuuki.


	2. Chapter 2

Ski 'Boy'

* * *

{ Chapter 2: The Promise }

Someone opened the door. "Yuuki-chan? Are you in there?" and he came in. "Ah! Yuuki-chan..." as he saw her facewas covered in tears, he smiled and opened up his arm for her cry on. "Shouta-kun!" and she ran to his arms and cried. "You were dreaming about that incident again, didn't you?" said Shouta and comforted her.

"I don't want it to happen again! I don't want to lose another family member! Oto-sama died due to his coma. Oka-sama ran away with half of my Oto-sama's fortune, and now Oni-sama is in coma! In coma for 2 years already! I don't want him to die because of that competition! I don't want him to die the way Oto-sama died!' Yuuki cried loudly, her emotion were unstable. Shouta grabs her head. "Yuuki, calm down. You have to relax. I know your Oni-sama will come around soon. You have to trust him. While his not around you still have me right?" and rubs her tears away. "En..." replied Yuuki and she walks over to her Oni-sama's bed. She pats his head. "Yukio, I trust you will definitely come around." said Yuuki and left the room with Shouta.

In the living room,

Shouta threw a wig to Yuuki. "Remember to wear that wig before we go to school." Shouta reminded Yuuki. Yuuki went to the toilet and changed. She came out with her chest flatten and her hair all bun up to place the wig on top. "Shouta-kun, can help me with the wig?" asked Yuuki. Shouta helped her out with her wig and smiled. "Heh... Now you like Yukio. If you were male twins, I will definitely can't tell the difference between the both of you." Shouta laughed, then paused and asked, "How long are you going to put up with this?"

Yuuki looked at him and heaved a long sigh. "As long as I have to I made that promise to my Oto-sama and Oni-sama that I will bring back honor to my family, no matter what." said Yuuki and she clenched her fist. Shouta smiled and pats her head. "Hmph. Well, come on now let's go if not we are going to be late." replied Shouta, and he hands over her school bag and both left for school

Disclaimer : I don't own Nononono.

But I do own Ski 'Boy' :D


End file.
